


Very Much Alive

by boredomsMuse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Like its literally just fluff, M/M, Nakeness but no porn, Nightmares, Post Game AU, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been years since the game, but Dirk still has trouble sleeping.  When he finds he can't sleep he watches Jake, who doesn't share his sleeping trouble.  And when he tries to leave the bed Jake tends to wake up and make him feel better.<br/>Its literally just DirkJake fluff okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Much Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiEdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEdo/gifts).



> I blame this on my friend chibiedo, who is literally the only reason I wrote this pairing and will most likely be the only reason I write it in the future.  
> Go follow Chibi (Here: chibiedo.tumblr.com)

Dirk smiled as he studied the face of his lover.  The beautiful moonlight over his tanned form making his messy, dark hair seem silvery and giving the younger man an almost black and white picture style complexion.

 

Dirk had already mapped out every look he’d ever on Jake’s face, committed each masterpiece to memory, bat he still loved to study his boyfriends face, adding details and refinements as he watched the other begin to age.  There had been a time when Dirk had believed he would never get to see Jake grow old; a time when he feared that they would not be able to grow old together.  Only a few years ago that had been his major belief, the reality he’d have to face.  But that was over, now he could be certain they wouldn’t have to face that ever again.  They were both very much alive, and living, and together.  Dirk had every intention of keeping it that way.

 

So why did he still get the nightmares?

 

Dirk sighed and brushed one of the stray black hairs out of Jake’s face, feeling the other lean into his soft touch, smiling softly in his sleep.  Dirk how soft the seemingly buff man looked in his sleep, the crinkles at the edges of his eyes that tied earned from a lifetime of smiling and laughing smoothed themselves out in his sleep, as did the ones on the sides of his mouth, making the middle aged man look even younger than he was.  His mouth set in the neutral look that Dirk only saw when Jake was thinking heavily, trying to solve a problem.   Although Dirk didn’t have a preference of which way the other looked, adoring the soft, careless sleeping Jake as much as the bright, smiling Jake he saw when his boyfriend was awake.

 

Jake had never gotten used to sleeping in clothes, even after he started calling the large house you both shared home.  It was something Dirk could understand since the other had lived most of his life alone with no one to catch him and/or attack him while he was naked so there was no reason to bother swapping his dirty day clothes with night ones, nor anyone to enforce the habit, so he’d just gotten used to sleeping naked.  Besides, it’s not like Dirk was going to complain about falling asleep in a naked cuddle with his gorgeous, warm boyfriend.  So he never pressed that Jake start wearing clothes to bed instead of hogging all the blankets on cold nights by wrapping them up to his neck.

 

That night was a colder night so Jake had pulled them up to just above his waist and cuddled into Dirk, since he claimed the other was a heater, even though Dirk didn’t see it.  The darkness didn’t help Dirk make out the tanned chest or the defined muscle that was on display but Dirk didn’t mind, content to just study his lovers face and listen to his steady breathing, his very much alive breathing.

 

Dirk wasn’t too sure how long he sat there, simply staring at Jake and running his hand along Jakes cheeks and through his hair, eventually though he realized he wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep so he turned to get up and out of the bed, planning to tinker with his robots to pass the time.  He didn’t get further than putting his feet on the wooden floorboards before Jake’s hand found his.  Dirk looked back and his orange eyes met half-lidded forest green eyes that stared back at him with sleepy determinedness.

 

“Where are you going,” Jake paused to yawn, “old chap?  It’s too bloody early to be getting up.”  Jake was always like this.  He could sleep through getting picked up by a hurricane but the second Dirk ever tried to move away he’d wake-up instantly.

 

“Can’t sleep. “  Dirk replied, Jake yawned again as he moved to sit up slowly and wrapped this arms around Dirks waist, tiredly resting his head on Dirks shoulder as he did so.

 

“Possibly because you’re trying to get.”  He hummed and Dirk chuckled softly, resting his hands over Jakes, not saying anything for the moment.  The comfortable silence dragged on long enough that Dirk might’ve thought Jake had fallen back asleep if his lovers breathing had become even throughout it.  

 

“Nightmares?”  Jake broke the silence with his mumbled question and Dirk sighed softly.

 

“Yeah.”  He nodded.  Jake squeezed him tighter, slightly painfully.

 

“Feel this?”  Jake asked.  “It winded you, which means it hurt, or at very least uncomfortable.  Which means that this, right now, is not a dream.  Promise.”  Jake managed to address Dirk’s fear before the blond have even let himself admit to thinking it.  “I’m here.  You’re here.  We’re alive.”  He added softly, kissing the side of Dirks neck.       

              

“We almost weren’t. “  Dirk mumbled.  “You almost died.”  He thought to the final battle, to Jake pushing him out of the way as CaIiborns final move almost took him out and what Dirk had expected to be his final movie took Caliborn out.

 

Dirk owed Dave his life, keeping Jake alive long enough for him to heal like he had was a favour Dirk would never be able to repay.            

 

“Exactly, almost Dirk.”  Jake pulled Dirk from his thoughts.  “That means I didn’t die, we’re in a new world, we’re both alive and it’s going to bloody stay that way.”  He said, smiling and speaking in an over dramatic tone, complete with oath taking gestures, making his lover smiling and chuckle a little. Dirk moved his own hand to raise Jakes chin and head enough to kiss him softly.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”  Dirk admitted with a soft smile still present on his face.

 

“Of course l am chap.”  Jake grinned back.  “Now, let’s get some sleep.”  He added, pulling Dirk back into the warm bed and cuddling into his chest and kissing him until they were both sleeping soundly, smiling still as their breathing steadied and they both remained very much alive and very much together.


End file.
